This is a competing renewal application for an ADAMHA Research Scientist Development Award, Level 2. The proposed research includes three research domains: (1 An Integrated Approach to Understanding Changing Drinking Behavior on the Individual and Aggregate Levels has the objective to develop and test models for examining the relationships between individual level drinking change and aggregate level historical and cultural conditions. Explanatory analyses will focus on issues pertaining to aggregate level indices of economic factors, social control and alcohol- related behavior and consequences. Data will consist of a data archive containing 40 existing longitudinal data sets from 16 countries as well as aggregate level statistics on multiple research domains. (2) An Intensive Study of "Spontaneous Remission" of Drinking Patterns and Problems has the objective to describe the rates and correlates of spontaneous remission from varying categories of drinking patterns and problems within subpopulations of the general population and to relate these findings to clinical observations regarding treatment outcome. Data will consist of a data archive containing 40 existing longitudinal data sets from 16 countries. (3) A Critical and Quantitative Research Synthesis of Existing Literature pertaining to Links between Alcohol/Drug/Sexual Behaviors and the Incidence of HIV and AIDS has the objective of synthesizing epidemiological patterns from the general HIV and AIDS literature and from the alcohol/drug/sexual behavior literature to identify cohort, historical and cultural effects in both for generation of hypotheses, to determine the degree to which these findings could be tested in a research synthesis, and to propose such a research synthesis. These three agendas compose a research program which is characterized by integrating individual and aggregate level explanations of drinking patterns and problem and their correlates, replicating findings across diverse research studies and methodologies and synthesizing findings for a wide variety of research questions.